


Warm Me Up With Your Fire

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [102]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, M/M, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters talk about Sam catching himself on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Me Up With Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 3 Bad Day at Black Rock

"You... you set yourself on  _fire_?"

"...Yeah."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I just don't really know what to say to the guy who set himself on fire!"

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"How do I know you won't do this again?"

"It was the rabbit's foot, jackass!" 

"Let's hope so."

"Jesus, you're a dick."

"No, I'm serious dude. What if your jacket wasn't the only thing that caught on fire? What if, what if  _all_ of you caught on fire? What would I do then, huh? I told you not to move!"

"I thought the whole goddamn room was going to catch on fire! What was I supposed to do?!"

"Run, you idiot! Run!"

"But then the motel would burn down and- are you crying?"

"No."

"I can see tears. Why are you crying?"

"I told you Sam, I'm not crying."

"Don't cry, Dean. I'm okay, see?"

"But what if you weren't?"

"I am, though. I'm okay."

"You better stay okay."

"I will. I promise."


End file.
